


hail the chorus girls

by misura



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always-a-girl!Steve versus the unenthusiastic crowd. (genderbent minific)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hail the chorus girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/gifts).



"Bring back the girls!" someone yells, and there's a dizzying moment when Steve considers yelling back: " _I'm_ a girl, you ninny!" - except that she can't, couldn't, wouldn't.

For a comment like that, she should definitely be allowed to call someone a 'fucking idiot' instead of a 'ninny'.

 _This is my life,_ she thinks, looking out over the crowd - except that it isn't. It's _not_ her life.

It's Bucky's.

 _Fucking idiot,_ Steve thinks, and flees to find someone more capable of dealing with this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason, Steve as a girl is a lot ruder in my head?


End file.
